


Lovers

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, holmescest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Sherlock y Mycroft son pareja desde hace años y lo que piensen los demás no les importa en lo más mínimo.





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_Momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/gifts).



> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, esto son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su perfecta adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC, yo sólo me divierto con ellos. 
> 
> Nota 2: Este fic forma parte del evento “santa secreto”. La amiga a la que me tocó regalar es la maravillosa Momo, quien por si fuera poco siempre me inspira para escribir nuevas historias. 
> 
> Nota 3: Holmescest ridículamente empalagoso. Pido una disculpa de ante mano a mi amiga Momo porque creo que me salí un poco de lo que ella en realidad quería. De verdad lo siento, pero te aseguro que lo escribí con mucho cariño.

Pocas veces Scotland Yard y el MI6 trabajan juntos, pero este era un caso especial, la esposa de un empresario había sido secuestrada y el Gobierno Británico, o sea, Mycroft sospechaba que estaba involucrada la mafia rusa.

 

No era fácil unir a las dos agencias, los protocolos y costumbres de cada una son muy diferentes, eso sin contar que al *Met no le gusta recibir órdenes del Servicio Secreto, menos aún si quien está a cargo es nada más, ni nada menos que Mycroft Holmes. Los gritos e insultos habituales de Sherlock hacia la gente de Greg son nada en comparación a las humillaciones y amenazas por parte de su hermano mayor, Mycroft no grita, no lo necesita basta con una mirada y el tono de voz que usa para que todo el mundo le tenga miedo.

 

—Me sorprende que tus superiores piensen que eres digno de alguna paga, hazme el favor de retirarte de mí vista lo antes posible –dijo Mycroft con desprecio.

 

Greg se apretó con fuerza el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar, mientras lanzaba un suspiro de cansancio y sentía pena por el pobre chico que acababa de ser maltratado por el político.  

 

—Mycroft no puedes irrumpir en una escena y humillar a mi gente –mencionó Greg tratando de conservar la calma.

 

—Gregory este caso también es de índole internacional, si el *Bratva está detrás…

 

—Lo sé, lo sé, y entiendo que el Servicio Secreto esté involucrado, pero no puedes tratar a mi gente como basura.

 

—Estaba contaminando la escena.

 

—Mira Mycroft, si mi equipo hace algo que no te parece, me lo dices y yo me hago cargo.

 

—Por favor Gregory no estamos en la primaria –dijo el político levantando una ceja.

 

—No, pero acabas de bajarle el auto estima a ese joven, todos estamos cansados Mycroft llevamos más de un día sin dormir y el insultar a la gente no ayuda en nada, por el contrario, además nos estas poniendo nerviosos a todos, trata de ser más……¿Mycroft? –el político ya no le estaba prestando atención, su mirada se había desviado y parecía como si algo extremadamente fascinante acabara de materializarse frente a él ya que estaba conteniendo la respiración y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro–,  ¿siquiera me estás escuchando? –cuando Greg siguió la dirección de su mirada entendió el estado del pelirrojo.

 

Sherlock se acercaba por la acera, iba acompañado de John y por lo que se podía notar estaba molesto por algo. Mientras caminaba, el abrigo que portaba, regalo de Mycroft varios años atrás, ondeaba a los lados dejando a la vista su esbelta figura, los dos botones abiertos en la parte de arriba de la camisa mostraban una hermosa porción de blanca piel que subía hasta el elegante y grácil cuello, la imagen era de los más sensual y Mycroft no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

 

No fue hasta que estaban a unos pasos cuando Sherlock notó la presencia de su hermano, automáticamente su rostro se iluminó, había pasado poco más de una semana desde la última vez que se vieran. Parecía ridículo, pero pese a que ya llevaban varios años juntos aun lo hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

 

Mycroft acortó la distancia y recibió a Sherlock abrazándolo por la cintura, éste prácticamente se le colgó del cuello, y sin decir una palabra se besaron apasionadamente.

 

Ni a Mycroft ni a Sherlock les importaba besarse en público, menos aún delante de Scotland Yard o el MI6, ambas agencias estaban al tanto de la relación que había entre ellos. Greg se giró un poco con la finalidad de darles algo de privacidad.

 

—No sabía que estabas aquí –dijo Mycroft después de una ronda de acalorados besos, pero sin soltar el agarre de su hermano.

 

—Me hablaron apenas hace un par de horas –contestó Sherlock aun colgado del cuello de Mycroft.

 

—¡Vaya! al fin va a haber alguien competente que siga este caso –dijo Mycroft con una ligera sonrisa besando nuevamente a su hermano.

 

—Te extrañe –mencionó Sherlock con los ojos cerrados y en voz baja reprimiendo un suspiro mientras Mycroft comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

 

—Lo siento cariño, las relaciones entre Japón y Corea del norte están cada vez más tensas, por lo que mi presencia fue requerida en el viejo continente, pero prometo compensártelo, ahora que sé que estás a cargo –continuó el pelirrojo hablando entre besos– esto ya no deberá tomar demasiado tiempo, así que mañana podríamos ir a cenar al Clos Maggiore y posteriormente me esforzaré por recuperar el tiempo perdido.

 

Greg puso los ojos en blanco volteando a ver a John, quien solo sonrió y carraspeó un poco, ya que al parecer los hermanos Holmes habían olvidado que se encontraban en una vía pública. Tanto el Inspector como el doctor a menudo se preguntaban cómo era posible que dos personas que solían ser tan distantes, poco empáticas, prácticamente anti sociales e intolerantes con la mayoría de la gente, pudieran ser tan ridículamente empalagosos el uno con el otro, pero también habían confesado desear encontrar a alguien que los amara de esa manera.

 

—Sherlock sé que no se han visto en varios días, pero hay trabajo que hacer –dijo John acercándose un poco al pelinegro.

 

—Es verdad, gracias John.

 

El político y el detective se separaron sin desear hacerlo realmente, extrañando de inmediato la cercanía del otro.

 

—Bien, por nada el mundo quiero perderme la cita de mañana –mencionó Sherlock todavía un poco sonrojado, girándose hacia su amigo y sin voltear a ver a Mycroft–. Vamos John.

 

Sherlock y John dieron la vuelta en dirección a la lujosa casa localizada en Richmond. Mycroft regresó a su expresión habitual, la misma que hacía temblar a todos.  

 

❦❦❦❦❦

 

Mycroft y Sherlock perdieron a sus padres cuando tenían quince y ocho años de edad respectivamente, fue un golpe duro, habían crecido prácticamente bajo los cuidados de la servidumbre, pero no por eso era menos doloroso. Debido a los negocios de su padre, los Señores Holmes viajaban constantemente pasando en muchas ocasiones largas temporadas fuera. Fue en uno de esos viajes cuando perdieran la vida tras un accidente automovilístico.

 

El único familiar con vida que tenían era un hermano de su madre, un hombre que, pese a estar constantemente ocupado, siempre se buscaba un espacio para visitar a sus sobrinos, en especial cuando su hermana y su cuñado se encontraban fuera.

 

Rudolph Vernet, un hombre rubio, alto, delgado, de músculos marcados, bien parecido y mirada profunda, de personalidad peligrosa, pero atrayente al mismo tiempo era la persona favorita de Mycroft y Sherlock, lo admiraban y querían mucho, y su cariño era bien correspondido ya que para él sus sobrinos eran las personas más importantes en su vida, y de quienes estaba muy orgulloso.

 

Tras el fallecimiento de Violet y Siger Holmes, Rudolph ni siquiera dudo en hacerse cargo de sus sobrinos, no escatimando jamás en cubrir todas sus necesidades y darles la mejor educación posible, incluso les enseñó él mismo algunas artes de defensa personal como son; el yuyitsu y krav maga.  

 

Al igual que los hermanos Holmes el Rudolph Vernet es un genio, difícilmente se le escapa algo y menos aun cuando se trata de sus sobrinos, y como si eso no fuera suficiente es el director en jefe del MI6, por lo que tratar de ocultarle algo resulta casi imposible. Mycroft y Sherlock siempre son muy discretos cuando están frente a él, más por respeto que por otra cosa, ya que es obvio que éste está enterado de su relación. Se había sorprendido un poco al inicio, pero después de unos minutos lo tomó con tranquilidad, estaba consciente de que fue algo que ocurrió sin que pudieran evitarlo, ellos realmente estaban enamorados el uno del otro y Rudolph los respetaba, para él sus sobrinos son perfectos tal y como están.

 

Cuando las personas se enteran de que Mycroft y Sherlock además de ser amantes son hermanos entran en shock, aunque curiosamente la mayoría al ver el amor tan honesto que hay entre ellos termina por aceptarlo, llegando incluso a olvidar los lazos de sangre que los unen, por supuesto también hay quienes jamás lo aceptarán, pero tampoco se atreven a decir nada por qué; ¿quién es su sano juicio se metería con el gobierno británico y el servicio secreto? Ya que meterse con Mycroft o Sherlock es prácticamente declararle la guerra a Rudolph Vernet.

 

A los hermanos Holmes poco les importa contar con la aprobación de los demás, la única que les interesa es la de su tío y esa claramente la tienen, por lo tanto, lo que los demás piensen les es indiferente, aun así, no podían negar que el ser aceptados por la mayoría de las personas les hacía las cosas más fáciles.

 

❦❦❦❦❦

 

Eran las seis de la tarde en punto cuando un carro negro se estacionó frente al 221B, al verlo por la ventana Sherlock guardó su violín y tomó del escritorio sus llaves, cartera y celular.

 

—¿Te veré hasta el domingo? –preguntó John saliendo de la cocina con una taza de café en la mano. Sherlock asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta–. Salúdame a Mycroft.

 

—Por supuesto, gracias –después de mirar con atención al doctor agregó–, pensé que saldrías con Joanna.

 

—Janet en realidad, y no, las cosas no funcionaron.

 

—Lo lamento, aunque para ser honesto me parecía demasiado ordinaria para ti. Veras más tarde a Greg en el pub –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación–, pásala bien, lo necesitas has estado muy estresado.

 

John sonrió ante la atinada deducción de su amigo, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, él nunca dejaría de admirarlo por ello.

 

—No me imagino por qué.

 

—Amas correr por las calles y atrapar criminales –agregó el detective con una sonrisa de complicidad.

 

—Oh Dios, si, ni como negarlo –contestó el doctor con un suspiro de resignación.

 

Sherlock se rió entre dientes y se despidió de John con un movimiento de mano.

 

❦❦❦❦❦

 

 

Mycroft vio a su hermano salir del edificio poniéndose el abrigo mientras se acercaba al carro. Llevaba puesta la camisa azul media noche que tanto le gustaba, así como los pantalones negros hechos a la medida que delineaban tan bien su perfecto trasero. Mycroft suspiró, definitivamente Sherlock iba a hacerlo perder la cabeza esa noche.

 

El chofer bajó del auto y abrió la puerta trasera del mismo para que el pelinegro pudiera entrar. Una vez que se acomodó en su asiento saludó a su hermano con un suave beso en los labios, al alejarse y ver la mirada hambrienta de Mycroft sintió sus rodillas temblar y una onda cálida deslizarse por todo su cuerpo.

 

Mycroft pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Sherlock acercándolo para darle un beso más apropiado, mientras colocaba la otra mano sobre su pierna. El beso se fue volviendo cada vez más necesitado, Sherlock se abrazó a su hermano y la mano de Mycroft fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar casi a su ingle. Sin poderlo reprimir Sherlock lanzó un gemido, haciendo que Mycroft recobrara la compostura y comenzara a alejarse.

 

El corazón del pelinegro latía a toda velocidad y un gruñido de frustración salió de sus labios.

 

—Eres cruel.

 

—¿Yo soy cruel? Sabias perfectamente lo que hacías al vestirte de manera tan provocativa –dijo Mycroft en tono de regaño, para posteriormente sonreírle– la espera valdrá la pena, ya lo veras –habló nuevamente mientras pasaba el torso de su mano sobre el rostro de su hermano quien todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento–. Por cierto, almorcé con tío Rudy, te manda saludos y felicitaciones por tu eficacia en el caso Lander, no pensó que podríamos recuperar a Diana con vida, estaba muy feliz.

 

—Hace días que no lo veo, debería pasar a saludarlo.

 

—Lo veras la próxima semana, nos invitó a cenar a su casa, me pidió que John también fuera, quiere agradecerle en persona, dile que puede ir con alguien si lo desea.

 

—Se lo haré saber –dijo Sherlock sin apartar la mirada de los labios del político.

 

Al levantar la vista notó que Mycroft lo estaba observando, en sus ojos se reflejaba todo el amor y devoción que sentía por él, la sensación fue abrumadora. Sherlock se abrazó al político enterrando el rostro en su cuello, Mycroft sonrió y correspondió al abrazo con ternura dándole un beso en la sien.

 

—Este fin de semana no pienso compartirte con nadie Mycroft, este fin de semana eres todo mío –dijo Sherlock en voz baja.   

 

—Todo tuyo hermanito, todo tuyo, como siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré –dijo Mycroft sintiendo la sonrisa de Sherlock sobre su cuello.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Met; nombre con el que también se le conoce a la policía metropolitana de Londres que tiene su sede en Scotland Yard. 
> 
> *Bratva; nombre que se le da a la mafia rusa. 
> 
> Sé que se me paso de miel al final, pero pensé que la última frase era algo que Mycroft tendría la necesidad de decirle a Sherlock, no porque piense que lo ignora, sino porque sabe que le gusta escucharlo, y él siempre hará cualquier cosa con tal de hacerlo sonreír. 
> 
> En alguna ocasión a alguien se le ocurrió poner en Tumblr que el agente que entra a la celda en la que se encontraba Moriarty al final de “El sabueso de Baskerville”, y que es quien según yo lo pone en libertad, encontrando el nombre de Sherlock por todo el lugar, era el tío Rudy, la idea me gustó y desde entonces no puedo evitar pensar en él como el tío Rudy.


End file.
